


Just another guest

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works in the hotel where Harry is staying.<br/>He has to deliver room service to him... smut follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another guest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a Harry het fic a long time ago for a friend.  
> But since I prefer to write Larry stuff I thought I'd alter the fic to a Larry one instead.  
> If you see any female things that I haven't changed correctly yet, please let me know.  
> I don't have a Beta, English is not my first language so apologies for the errors.
> 
> boyXboy  
> don't like, don't read
> 
> I don't own Louis, Harry or any of 1D. This is just all in my mind.

Working in a hotel had never been what Louis wanted, but it paid the bills. And whenever it was quiet he could sit at the reception counter and do some studying.

But working in a hotel when a certain boy band was in town and rented out the hotel... Yeah that meant not a single second of quiet.

 

The band and the entourage themselves were really friendly, didn’t make a fuss when they were checking in and he hardly even saw them once they were handed their room keys. The noise came from outside.

Hundreds of girls had gathered in front of the hotel. Screaming and singing their hearts out.

Louis didn’t mind it that much, but it was tiring to be surrounded by so much noise 24/7. Why did he signed up to work this weekend?!

“They’re only here for a couple of days. You can do this.” He mumbled to himself.

Louis sat down at the reception counter, pulled a ragged copy of “The Great Gatsby” out of his bag along with his iPod. Putting the in-ears in his ears to block out the steady noise that came from outside. He knew his boss would kill him for listening to music on the job, but it wasn’t like there was anything to do. The band had booked the hotel to themselves so there was nobody else checking in and they were currently all in their rooms so he didn’t need to hand out keys or do anything else.

 

He was completely lost in his own little world when a hand on his shoulder made him jump and shriek out loud. Dropping his iPod and book in the process.

“I am so sorry sir! Didn’t mean to scare you.” A deep raspy voice said.

Louis looked up to see no one other then Harry Styles standing in front of him. A very shirtless Harry Styles.

He tried to keep his eyes to Harry’s stunning face, but they betrayed him as Louis took in his bare tattooed chest.

“You okay there...?” Harry asked.

“Louis.” He quickly replied.

It took some force to refrain himself.

“I’m fine. Absolutely fine. Sorry about that. I just didn’t hear you come down. My fault, shouldn’t have been listening to music” he rambled.

Harry showed him a big dimpled smile and Louis held on to the counter for dear life. His knees getting all wobbly as Harry looked him straight in the eyes.

Seeing famous people wasn’t a new thing to him, many had stayed in the hotel before. But this was Harry Styles we were talking about. Probably the most gorgeous man alive. And you couldn’t blame a guy for being affected by his looks. Especially not when he was standing in front of you half naked!

 

“Right, so... uh... Can I help you with anything?” Louis asked, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks.

“I kind of locked myself out of my room, hoping you can let me back in” Harry replied.

“Yeah sure, no problem.”

Louis grabbed one of the master keys from behind the counter and made his way to the stairs. Slow steps, just to make sure he wouldn’t trip and fall.

“What room are you staying in?” he asked.

“First floor, second door to the right. This will probably happen again, so you might as well remember that.”

Harry gave Louis a wink and Louis grabbed the railing of the staircase hard to make sure he wouldn’t just faint at Harry’s cheeky remark.

“Maybe you should remember to take your room key with you when you leave your room” Louis stammered as they continued to walk upstairs.

“I could. However, I don’t have any pockets to put the key in...” Harry gestured at the shorts he was wearing that were hanging low on his tall body.

Louis knew he shouldn’t talk back to guests, especially not the famous ones, but he couldn’t help himself. Blame it on Harry messing with his mind.

“Well in that case, maybe you should consider wearing actual clothes before you leave your room.”

 

By now they’d reached his door and he opened the room for him.

“There you go.”

Harry brushed by him as Louis stood in the doorway.

“Thank you. And no, I prefer to wear as less clothing as I can get away with. Thanks again. I’ll know where to find you next time I get locked out!”

Louis smiled and nodded, then quickly made his way down the stairs and back to the reception counter. He sat down and let his head bang on the counter in front of him.

“Stop thinking inappropriate thoughts. He is a guest. A guest! A hot one, but still.”

He said to himself before he got up, cleaned up the desk and decided to go see if the kitchen might needed help. After all, he needed to distract himself.

 

Two hours later Louis found himself sitting on the kitchen counter. Chatting to Tim, one of the chefs, when a room service order came in.

“Soup and fruit... this is the weirdest combination I’ve ever seen. Who’s it for?”

 Louis asked as Tim began to work on the order.

“Harry Styles. He orders all this random food. I’m not one to judge though. At least he isn’t demanding difficult stuff!”

Louis nodded as he let his mind drift off to thinking about Harry once again.

“Since you’re down here doing nothing, why don’t you bring it up!” Tim said, rudely awakening Louis from his daydreams.

“Huh, what?” He said.

“You. Doing nothing. Go bring that Styles kid his food!” Tim laughed and shook his head.

“Why me? That’s not my job!”

“No, your job is sitting at the front of the hotel but since you’re not needed there you might as well bring up his food. Makes no sense to make Peter do it as he is actually working on another order and you happen to be sitting here doing nothing. Now come on, get a move on before his soup gets cold!”

Louis huffed but got off the kitchen counter and grabbed the tray before walking off.

This was NOT what he had in mind when he went into the kitchen earlier. He went there to not think about Harry. Now here he was, delivering room service to him.

“He better has his clothes on this time” Louis murmured.

 “I’ll probably drop his food all over him if he doesn’t.”

 

A single knock on the door was followed by a voice telling him the door was open and to come on in. Louis took a deep breath to calm himself down before balancing the tray on his left hand, opening the door with his right.

“Room service” he quietly said, glancing into the room, letting the door fall close behind him.

He let out a gasp of air when he saw Harry. Sitting in one of the chairs, hair held up by some sort of bandana, wearing nothing more than tiny black boxers, long legs stretched out of him, feet resting on the table in front of him.

“Hi! Didn’t expect to see you again so soon!”

 Harry literally beamed as Louis quickly set down the tray. Louis bit his lip, trying to get a grip of himself but it was a hard thing to do.

“Louis was it?” Harry asked and Louis could only nod.

Not trusting his voice enough to reply, quickly setting the tray of food down on the table next to Harry.

“Thought you worked in reception? Or do you like, do all the work in this hotel?” Harry let out a small laugh and Louis couldn’t not smile back at him.

“I am. I was just in the kitchen when the order came in...”

“And you remembered my room number!” Harry added.

Louis nodded once again. “Something like that.”

“Well that certainly is a lovely surprise. Do you have to go back right away?”

Louis gave him a questioning look.

“It’s just that I’m bored and you’re new. And interesting.”

“Interesting?” he dared to ask.

“Yeah. Like, d’you want to keep me company for a while? Or is that against hotel policies?”

“It probably is but I think I can stay a bit.” Louis replied before he could think any further about it. What the hell was he doing? He shouldn’t be doing this. But he couldn’t stop himself from sitting down in the chair opposite of Harry.

 

They talked while Harry ate. Talked about a bunch of nothing and everything at the same time. Before Louis realised it, an hour had passed.

“I probably should get going,” he said. Getting up, fumbling with his uniform a bit.

“Yeah, sorry. Didn’t meant to keep you from your work. Thanks for the company, was lovely getting to know you,” Harry replied, getting up to walk with him to the door.

“Same here. I’ll see you around.”

Louis reached out to open the door when he felt Harry standing close behind him. Warmth radiating off his almost naked body. Harry’s hand reached out to keep the door close.

“You could stay a bit more though. Right?” His voice sounded even deeper than it did before, making Louis shiver and his knees buckle.

“I don’t know... I should...” He stammered.

He could feel Harry press up against his back, his nose rubbing against his neck.

“Turn around” Harry said slowly. Louis knew he should leave, but it was like Harry casted a spell over him and he had to do as he said.

So he turned around, his face insanely close to his. Harry’s beautiful green orbs met his blue ones.

 

“You’re really beautiful you know?” Harry whispered as he gave Louis an Eskimo kiss.

Louis wanted to reply, he really did but his mind couldn’t seem to think of any words to say.

He knew that this was probably something Harry did all the time. Find a guy, take him to his room, have fun and leave him for the next. He knew what went on in the entertainment world. Yet he couldn’t get himself to care. This was Harry Styles after all. He’d lusted over him in magazines before and lusted over him throughout the entire day today.

So he ignored the little voice in his head telling him to leave the room and instead leaned forward, pressing his lips against Harry’s as he closed his eyes.

 

Things heated quickly as Louis felt Harry’s tongue entering his mouth. Both of their hands were roaming freely over each other’s bodies as Harry pressed him more firmly into the door. Louis could feel Harry grow hard against him as he hooked one of his legs around him. Harry quickly got the message as his large hands grabbed Louis’ bum and lifted him up enough so Louis could wrap both of his legs around his middle.

“I want you so much” Harry breathed into his mouth.

Louis was still not able to form a decent sentence so he just moaned in response, pulling Harry’s hair and getting a moan in return.

“Let’s move this to the bed, shall we” Harry said as he carried Louis over to the giant double bed.

Harry began to tug on his clothes and in less than a minute Louis was completely naked.

Harry didn’t give him a chance to get self conscious as he started to kiss and leave bite marks over every piece of bare skin he could find, flipping Louis around and continuing the kissing, ending at his most private part, kissing and nibbling on his arse until Louis was crying out.

“Please...” Louis managed to finally say a word.

“I want...”

Harry came up to face him.

“What do you want love?”

Louis grabbed Harry’s side and rolled them over. Talking was still hard so he decided to just show Harry what he wanted as he kissed his way down his torso, down to the tiny black boxers he was still wearing.

He pealed down the tiny piece of fabric, earning a hiss from Harry in return as his member sprung free.

Louis quickly began to work him over with his mouth, enjoying the sounds Harry made, spurring him on to try and take him deeper. It wasn’t long until Harry pulled him off and he pouted a bit. Already missing the feel of him in his mouth.

Harry laughed and pulled him up so he could kiss him again.

 

“Don’t pout at me! You are way too good at that and I didn’t want this to be over yet.”

He said in-between kisses.

Harry kept kissing him as he moved in between his legs.

“Want you now...” Louis said as he pushed his hips up to meet Harry’s.

Harry grabbed his right leg and lifted it up over his shoulder as he slowly pushed into him.

“Shit...” Harry gasped, using Louis’ leg as leverage as he found a steady rhythm.

“Not gonna last long” he breathed against Louis’ mouth, stealing kisses as he did.

Louis arched his back as one of Harry’s hand found his way in between their bodies, his long fingers slowly pulling on his cock.

“Close...” Louis said as his breathing stuttered.

Harry responded by quickening his pace as his lips closed around the back of Louis’s knee as he pushed in and out, slow and hard, then fast and hard. The changing motions were driving Louis crazy. His head trashed from side to side as his body experienced pleasures he never knew.

“Haz…” he sobbed as his orgasm ripped through him. Louis’s walls were tightening around Harry as he kept pushing up against him, trying to match his pace as Harry came, sputtering nonsense against him neck as he let himself fall down on top of him.

Harry slowly pulled out of him. Groaning at the loss of connection as he dropped down next to him on the bed.

 

“Wow…” Louis breathed.

Harry snickered next to him.

“Yeah. You could say that again.”

It took a while for them to regain their breathing, they just lay next to each other in silence.

“I really should be getting back to work…” Louis said as he came to his senses.

“They are probably wondering where the hell I am.”

Harry turned to look at him, brushing a lock of hair out of his face.

“Do you think you’re in any trouble?” He asked. Looking at him in concern.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Sure? I didn’t mean to get you in trouble, promised. I can speak to your boss if you need me to?”

Louis laughed.

“And say what? Sorry I kept him from his work. Was too busy having mind blowing sex? Yeah, let’s not tell my boss about that okay?”

Harry smiled big at him, dimples on full display.

“Yeah we better not. But tell me if there’s anything I can do, yeah?”

Louis sat up and began gathering his clothes.

“I will.”

While he was getting dressed he could feel Harry’s eyes on him.

“What?” he said as he buttoned up his blouse.

“Mind blowing hey?” Harry replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Don’t be smug about it. You know it was good.”

 

Louis shook his head as he went looking for his shoes.

“Good enough to repeat?”

Louis could hear him ask as he bend down to retrieve his shoes from under the bed.

“I am staying at this hotel the rest of the weekend you know? Got a couple of days off after that as well, maybe we could do something?”

Louis stood up and looked down at Harry, who was tangled in nothing but the bed sheet. Looking more gorgeous than ever.

“Are you honestly asking me on a date?” he gave Harry a questioning look.

“What if I am?”

“Then I’d say yeah, you know where to find me.” Louis winked as he made his way to the bedroom door.

“Just press 0 for reception, right?” Louis heard him call after him and he smiled as he closed the door behind him.

He might get in trouble for all of this later but he just had the best sex ever and got a date with Harry Styles. That was worth more than his job and study combined together.

He smiled as he sat back down at the reception counter, working at a hotel wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
